


Sand, an Expose

by Nomeden



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Replay Value, Gen, SBURB Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomeden/pseuds/Nomeden
Summary: An essay clearing up the misinformation spread by sand players about their aspect





	Sand, an Expose

So, sand and it's players are well known for lies, misdirection and all the like. to the point where no one even really knows their showdown. well, after 7 entire sessions of bullshit, I finally rolled might, and I thought it would be a nice courtesy to at least try to clear up some of the misinformation that's being spread.

First off, the elephant in the room, their showdown.  
[Gilded sands] actually do what you think it does  
[Endless expanse] is the one that is in fact bullshit.  
Endless expanse was really just a mediocre AOE Debuff ability that was cut from the game.  
P lame if I do say so myself.

Secondly, all the sand ability lists you see are *total bullshit*  
It goes entirely against sands shifting nature to have a predictable, static moveset. so you know what it does, not that.  
no, but seriously the sand moveset actually changes for every player and session.

One other thing tho, here are a couple of tips to keep you away from sands bull

1\. sand doesn't have psydebuffs, they can't actually mind control you.

2\. Don't try to scry on the sand, all it does is fuck with your head

3\. if your sand player is a cryptical class, pay a little more attention to their riddles than you already do.

I hope this helped clear up some of the rumors going on about sand.

P.S if you're a sand native and you don't like this. tough luck, fight me over it


End file.
